Todos os dias de sua vida
by Etecetera
Summary: Quase dez anos após a II Guerra Bruxa, Severus Snape vive recluso em Spinner’s End. Uma jovem escritora bate à sua porta, pedindo uma entrevista que seria importante para seu livro. Snape até tenta recusar, mas algo nos olhos azuis da moça o faz ceder


**Fic: **Todos os dias de sua vida

**Ficwritter: **Etecétera

**Beta: **Bloomy

**Censura:** Livre

**Gênero:** Drama

**Resumo:** Quase dez anos após a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, Severus Snape vive recluso em Spinner's End. Um dia, uma jovem escritora bate à sua porta, pedindo uma entrevista que seria importante para seu livro. Snape até tenta recusar, mas algo nos olhos azuis da moça o faz ceder, trazendo à tona um passado.

**Disclaimer:** É tudo do rato, mas eu tenho um plano...

**Notas:** Fanfic escrita para o SnapeFest 2007, iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest. Com:

- Desafio de plots nº 5 (que eu não direi qual é para não estragar a surpresa de alguns XD)

- Desafio de frases, com "Entendeu agora, ou eu preciso soletrar?"

Yes, nós gostamos do Sevinho! \o/

Enjoy!

**TODOS OS DIAS DE SUA VIDA**

_Tudo bem quando termina bem_

_E os seus olhos não estão rasos d'água_

_Mas eu sei que no coração_

_Ficaram muitas palavras_

_Um vocabulário inteiro de ilusão_

_Tudo o que viceja também pode agonizar_

_Ou perder seu brilho em poucas semanas_

_E não podemos evitar que a vida trabalhe_

_Com seu relógio invisível_

_Tirando o tempo de tudo o que é perecível_

_É impossível_

_É impossível esquecer você_

_É impossível esquecer o que vivi_

_É impossível esquecer o que senti_

_Tudo o que morre_

_Fica vivo na lembrança_

_Como é difícil viver_

_Carregando um cemitério na cabeça_

_Mas antes que eu me esqueça_

_Antes que tudo se acabe_

_Eu preciso dizer a verdade_

**Reino Unido, maio de 2007.**

Spinner's End era especialmente fria naquela época do ano. Especialmente escura também.

Tinha seus cinqüenta anos de idade agora. Quase dez anos se passaram desde o fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. E teve um papel importante nela. As informações que possuía eram preciosas para as duas partes envolvidas, já que esteve em ambas. O lado ao qual se aliasse teria uma grande vantagem sobre o outro. E foi o que fez. Provara seu valor à Ordem da Fênix, guiou o jovem Potter a várias das horcruxes restantes e também ao seu confronto final com o Lorde das Trevas.

Muita coisa mudou. Principalmente as pessoas em relação Àquele Que Foi Derrotado. Seu nome já não causava mais temor, e agora até as crianças o pronunciavam. Apenas os mais velhos mantinham a nomeação dada nos tempos de glória do Que Não Se Deve Nomear. Mas apenas por questão de costume.

Desde então, Severus Snape vivia recluso em sua casa no bairro trouxa. Passou por muitas coisas nessa sua vida, mas nada do rumo antes imaginado para si. Tudo o que planejara para o seu futuro, desde criança, havia dado errado. Com a exceção de quando obteve o cargo de mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas foi apenas porque Dumbledore sabia que aquele seria seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Snape queria ter sido o conhecido e respeitado bruxo que faria sua mãe se orgulhar. Queria não ter passado toda a sua infância e juventude vendo Eileen ser maltratada pelo marido. Queria ter ficado quieto no seu canto durante seus anos de estudo em Hogwarts, ao invés de ser sempre humilhado por James e Sirius.

Queria não ter feito o que fez a Lily Evans.

Mas, principalmente, queria ter permanecido ao lado de Christine.

A bruxinha que conhecera em Hogsmeade, no seu último ano de estudos. A sua Christine, que encontrara em Londres, três anos depois, e com quem teve um ano oscilante entre paraíso e inferno. A sua Christie, que chorava toda vez que o via vestir o capuz de Comensal da Morte. Era também a Chris que deixara de ser sua contra a vontade. Por decisão dele.

De vez em quando se pegava pensando nela, mas Snape começava a estranhar o fato de Christine Bellegard ter voltado aos seus pensamentos com tanta freqüência nos últimos tempos. Talvez a solidão finalmente houvesse conseguido afetá-lo, fazendo-o lembrar de coisas passadas há quase trinta anos. Por vezes sentia falta daquela que havia sido a única a retribuir seu afeto, além de sua mãe e de Dumbledore, seu maior e talvez único amigo.

Snape nunca fora de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Para muitos, às vezes, parecia nem os ter. Mas com Christine as coisas eram diferentes. Ela sabia compreender o jeito do jovem Severus Snape, e sempre tentava buscar meios de chegar a ele, mesmo quando o rapaz fazia o possível para se manter fechado. Não haviam máscaras entre os dois. Não havia meios de que elas permanecessem.

Era impossível as boas lembranças com Christine não virem acompanhadas de uma dose de amargura e angústia. Snape jamais tivera o direito de ser feliz. Tudo o que lhe era bom sempre desmoronava, deixando apenas dor.

Foi arrebatado destes pensamentos por batidas à porta. Largou seu copo de vinho dos elfos sobre a mesinha de madeira escura e levantou-se, ajeitando a capa negra.

Caminhou até a porta. Anos haviam se passado desde que recebera suas últimas visitas: membros da Ordem da Fênix, incluindo Harry Potter e a menina Weasley – que hoje era sua esposa, além dos outros membros da antiga Armada de Dumbledore. Snape fora categórico: queria ficar sozinho. Abriu a porta. Uma leve expressão de surpresa tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Senhor Snape? Severus Snape?

Uma jovem que devia ter vinte e seis ou vinte e sete anos estava parada à porta, puxando para trás da orelha uma mecha do cabelo negro e liso. Havia certa expressão de ansiedade nas feições delicadas do seu rosto claro e rosado. Um sinal disso era a ponta da língua, que discretamente umedecia os lábios cheios e róseos.

Snape reparou que ela usava roupas de trouxa. Olhou-a de forma fria.

- Sim?

Ela abriu um pouco mais os olhos azuis e relaxou o rosto, sorrindo levemente.

- Sou Leona Harris – ela lhe estendeu a mão – escritora.

Como Snape sequer olhara para a mão que lhe estendia, Leona a abaixou e prosseguiu.

- Estou escrevendo um livro sobre a guerra mágica que aconteceu há alguns anos – "então ela é uma bruxa", ele pensou – e soube que o senhor teve um importante papel nela. Poderia me conceder uma entrevista?

Snape não lhe respondeu. Mas também não fechara a porta na sua cara. Apenas continuou olhando para a moça, do seu modo frio. Os olhos azuis de Leona agora passavam o leve desespero de quem estava prestes a perder algo que muito se quer.

- Eu desejo saber a sua visão dos fatos! – ela insistiu – Sei que o senhor viu coisas que muitos nem imaginam que aconteceu! Por favor... – seus olhos eram suplicantes.

- Sinto – ele respondeu, crispando os lábios – mas não poderei ajudar. Procure o herói, aposto que Harry Potter iria adorar contar o que aconteceu – e ia fechando a porta.

- Por favor! – ela colocara a mão, impedindo-o de fechar a porta de vez – Já falei com o senhor Potter. Com os Weasley e os Lupin também. Foi o próprio Potter quem me disse onde encontrá-lo. Só o senhor sabe o que aconteceu do lado das Trevas, e pode contar sobre como era estar no círculo de confiança de Voldemort... – Leona falara tudo num tom baixo de súplica. Seus olhos azuis fixos nos negros dele. O peito arfava ligeiramente, ante a possível perda de sua fonte – Todos me falaram muito do senhor, senhor Snape... me disseram o quanto foi importante na guerra... Seu depoimento é crucial para o meu livro...

Snape fitou a moça por mais alguns segundos. Finalmente, puxou a porta um pouco mais, abrindo-a. Leona lançou-lhe um radiante sorriso, enquanto agradecia.

Ele não sabia bem o porquê de ter aberto a porta. Estava ainda decidindo se foi mesmo a argumentação de Leona. Mas algo naqueles olhos também foi responsável. Algo naquele olhar incrivelmente azul da jovem senhora Harris – sim, ele havia notado uma aliança dourada na mão esquerda dela, como os trouxas demonstram que são casados.

Quando Leona entrou, Snape a analisou melhor. Viu que ela usava jeans, cacharrel azul e jaqueta de couro de Rabo-Córneo – nenhum outro possuía aquele preto perolado. All Star preto no pé. Realmente, jeito de moleca. No braço direito, trazia um capacete verde, além de uma mochila nas costas. Ele pôde perceber também que a moça possuía um jeito de andar infantil, com os pés levemente tortos.

Quando ia fechar a porta, ela falou:

- Não tem problema em deixar a moto aí na frente?

Snape a olhou um pouco surpreso. A pergunta, feita de maneira tão simples, não lhe era comum.

- Não – respondeu, por fim.

"Então, ela é uma bruxa que vive às voltas com o mundo dos trouxas", pensou Snape. Qualquer outro bruxo teria aparatado em um local vazio próximo à sua casa. Ou até mesmo usado a rede de Flu. Pensando bem, ninguém seria louco o suficiente para entrar na sua casa assim. O caso é que esta bruxinha – sentia magia nela – preferia a moto trouxa.

Snape apontou uma poltrona para Leona, que tirou a jaqueta e a colocou com a mochila e o capacete ao lado, para só depois sentar-se. Ele, por sua vez, voltou para a poltrona que ocupava antes da moça chegar. Viu seu copo abandonado sobre a mesinha, ao lado da garrafa de vinho. Ofereceu uma dose a Leona, que aceitou. Snape conjurou outro copo para que pudesse servi-la. Quando lhe estendeu a bebida, percebeu que ela tinha as mãos trêmulas. Procurando nos olhos dela a razão, percebeu que a garota tentava ocultar que estava nervosa, e ele a deixava assim. Snape começou a sentir-se mal com isso. E estranhou. Geralmente, tal fato lhe causaria certo prazer.

Leona largou seu copo sobre a mesinha e começou a mexer na sua mochila. Tirou de lá uma concha do mar e sua varinha. Snape estranhou, pois pensava que ela usaria pergaminho e uma pena de repetição rápida. Como se adivinhasse seu pensamento, Leona falou, sorrindo timidamente:

- Não gosto daquelas penas... Distorcem muito o que é dito, perde-se muito conteúdo...

Colocou a concha sobre a mesinha, com a cavidade para cima. Disse algumas palavras, bem baixinho, e tocou nela com a ponta da varinha.

- Prefiro gravar o som dentro da concha de ermitão... Podemos começar?

Snape apenas fez um breve meneio de cabeça. Leona, levemente trêmula, puxou da mochila dois objetos que, há quase quarenta anos, Snape não via. Um caderno. E uma caneta esferográfica azul.

Leona conferiu algumas anotações na folha à sua frente, riscou alguma coisa, rabiscou outra, para só então começar a falar.

- Bem... ahn... o senhor foi professor em Hogwarts durante quanto tempo?

- Exatos dezesseis anos. Quinze deles como mestre de Poções, e um ano ministrando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Snape pára um instante e olha a garota, analítico. – O seu livro, quem terá acesso a ele?

- Fique tranqüilo, senhor Snape. Será quase como um documento histórico para o mundo bruxo. Um livro de ficção, mas com base em fontes históricas – Leona apenas levanta os olhos do caderno no seu colo e continua – Quando entrou em Hogwarts como professor, o senhor queria lecionar DCAT, mas só conseguiu o cargo depois de quinze anos. Houve algum motivo específico?

Mais uma vez, ele apenas a observou. Este já era um terreno delicado. Mas já fazia mesmo tantos anos! O que aconteceu naquele tempo já não podia mais afetá-lo, nem às pessoas que costumavam estar à sua volta. Então, com um leve tom de amargura na voz, respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Até pouco tempo antes eu havia sido um Comensal da Morte. Acredito que isto já seja o suficiente. Eu fiquei frustrado a princípio, mas Dumbledore devia ter suas razões.

Leona assente com a cabeça.

- Uhum – o copo de vinho vai até sua boca e retorna à mesa, antes que ela continue a falar – Exatamente quanto tempo depois de deixar o Lado das Trevas o senhor começou a lecionar?

- Saí do lado do Lorde das Trevas pouco antes de sua queda. Fiz coisas das quais me arrependi, e busquei Dumbledore. Sabia que ele era o único a quem o Lorde temia. Comecei a lecionar logo após sua primeira derrota.

Parecendo se sentir cada vez mais à vontade, Leona lançou:

- Houve algum motivo específico que o fez deixar Voldemort?

Snape fez uma pequena pausa. Levou o copo aos lábios para ganhar alguns segundos. Ele havia se enganado, aquilo ainda o afetava. Um turbilhão tomou conta da sua mente, num misto de lembranças e sensações. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido a profecia. De tê-la contado a Voldemort, que caçou James... e Lily. Havia causado a morte de uma amiga por uma vendeta. Lembrou de Voldemort ter dito que ela não precisava morrer. Mas Lily preferiu ficar à frente do filho e dar sua vida por ele. Negligenciara a amiga. Mas isso já havia passado. Voldemort não existia mais. E ele se redimira, ajudando na queda do Lorde. Sua dívida estava quitada. Era o que se forçava a colocar na cabeça. "Estou amolecendo", pensava. "Deve ser a idade..."

Quando deu por si, viu que Leona fixara os olhos nele. Snape se decidiu a dar uma resposta e prosseguiu.

- Houve. Uma série de motivos. Tantos quantos me levaram para o Lado das Trevas.

Leona procura algo em suas anotações.

- O senhor Potter me disse algo... onde está...- ela revira mais algumas folhas – Ah, encontrei. – Snape a olha com uma pontada de curiosidade – Segundo ele, houve uma profecia feita por Sibila Trelawney, que também foi professora em Hogwarts, Adivinhação era a matéria. – Leona dá uma pequena pausa – Segundo a profecia da senhora Trelawney, um menino nascido de pais que desafiaram Voldemort três vezes seria destinado a derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas. – Nova pausa. Leona agora olha para Snape – Segundo Potter, o senhor teria ouvido a profecia e contado-a para Voldemort. Exato?

Snape, discretamente, puxa o ar até completar todo o espaço dos pulmões. E o solta todo, vagarosamente. Mais um gole de vinho.

- Sim – diz, finalmente – e o Lorde perseguiu os Potter. E, segundo o restante da profecia, que fiquei sabendo mais tarde, marcou a criança como sua igual.

- Haviam dois meninos que se encaixavam na descrição da profecia, mas Voldemort escolheu Harry... Senhor Snape, o senhor teve vários desentendimentos com James Potter, pai de Harry, nos tempos de escola, não?

Ele entendeu onde a garota queria chegar. Mas não importava. Serviu-se de mais vinho e completou o copo da garota. Respondeu.

- Sim. E não só com ele, mas com o grupinho de arruaceiros que o acompanhava.

- Claro, claro... – Leona consultava suas anotações. Parecia totalmente à vontade com as perguntas agora. Era a jornalista aflorando da menina assustada que iniciara a entrevista – Isto influenciou em que menino Voldemort escolheu?

Era exatamente onde ele imaginou que ela chegaria.

- Não mandava no Lorde das Trevas, pelo contrário, era eu o seu subordinado, como imagino que deve saber. Me parece uma mocinha com massa encefálica suficientemente desenvolvida para concluir.

O rosto de Leona tornou-se branco como cera por alguns instantes.

- Certo – retomou – mas, de qualquer modo, foi uma dica sua que o levou até os Potter. De certa forma, foi o senhor que desencadeou tudo isso. Já chegou a imaginar que o rumo tomado pelos acontecimentos, de ambas as derrotas de Voldemort, foram devido às suas atitudes?

- Não – Snape havia sido sincero.

Leona sorriu levemente.

- Eu o admiro por tudo o que enfrentou, senhor Snape.

Como? Isso para ele era novidade! Voltando a olhar seu caderno, Leona prosseguiu.

- Como era estar entre os Comensais e ao lado do Lorde das Trevas?

- Sombrio – a resposta veio seca. Leona quase tem vontade de rir. Snape consegue perceber isso e fica desconsertado. E desde quando alguém ria quando ele dava dessas suas respostas? Pensando bem, houveram até hoje três raras pessoas. Uma delas era Dumbledore, mas esse até era possível entender. As outras duas eram mulheres. Lily. E a outra...

- E o que mais? – a garota mantinha o riso preso nos cantos dos lábios.

- Sempre que o Lorde queria nossa presença, sentíamos arder a Marca Negra como se a pele fosse queimada com ferro em brasa – sua voz é ríspida, ele puxa a manga esquerda, revelando a tatuagem quase apagada – isso várias vezes num mesmo dia. Geralmente íamos perseguir alguém, até famílias inteiras. E todos os perseguidos deviam ser eliminados, muitas vezes sendo antes torturados. Sangues-ruins, traidores do sangue... qualquer um que se opunha ao Lorde. Depois do "serviço feito", os Comensais se embebedavam e saíam à caça de trouxas, apenas para se divertir vendo o quanto eles podiam suportar uma _Cruciatus _antes de deixar de respirar. Chegavam até a ser feitas apostas para ver quanto tempo o trouxa durava. Se um Comensal falhasse sob o mínimo aspecto, era torturado pelo próprio Lorde diversas vezes, para que o erro não fosse repetido. A mínima suspeita de traição era a morte certa. Está melhor assim, senhora Harris? – Snape disse a última frase cheia de ironia, e com uma leve crispada de lábios. Mas, para sua surpresa e decepção, não conseguira surtir o efeito desejado sobre a garota. Leona apenas mantinha a mesma expressão impassível, enquanto anotava algo no caderno.

- Certo, certo... Melhorou. Ok – mais um gole de vinho – O que o fez deixar tudo isso?

- Já fez essa pergunta, senhora.

- Não, senhor. Perguntei se havia algum motivo. E não qual. Lembra-se?

A cadela era espirituosa!

- Sim. – nova pausa – Entre os principais motivos, a morte de uma pessoa de minha estima. Alguém que não precisava morrer. E que era uma das últimas pessoas a quem eu prejudicaria.

- Pode dizer quem era essa pessoa?

- Uma amiga...

Leona contém um leve sorriso.

- Uma namorada?

- Uma amiga – Snape marcou bem as palavras ao dizer. Para que ficasse bem claro.

- Houve alguém que ficou pra trás quando se tornou Comensal?

Snape sentiu algo parecido com uma pancada no estômago. Um único nome veio à sua mente.

Christine.

- Sim – respondeu, antes que pudesse pensar, e se assustou com isso.

- E quem era?

Os olhos do homem fitaram o chão, e seus pensamentos foram longe. Para uma tarde branca de sábado em Hogsmeade. Para as ruas quentes de Londres, num verão distante. Para momentos em que podia se considerar feliz. E para a noite fria em que saiu do pequeno apartamento na região à margem da capital inglesa. Jamais falara sobre ela. Nem mesmo a Dumbledore.

- Uma moça... – o olhar de Snape, que era perdido, volta a ser frio e centrado – Mas isso não diz respeito à senhora!

Um leve desapontamento passa pelos olhos da moça.

- Não haverá problemas em contar... Não precisa dizer quem ela era. Ninguém mais saberá. Por favor...

Estava preparado para, finalmente, falar sobre Christine? E para aquela pirralha desconhecida? Talvez exatamente por isso tenha se tornado mais fácil. Ainda mais porque parecia que ia explodir nos últimos dias...

- Não direi o nome da moça. E não constará nada no seu livro de que fui eu quem vivenciou tudo o que vou lhe contar.

- Sim senhor...

Snape encheu os copos novamente. Virou um longo gole e completou seu copo mais uma vez antes de prosseguir.

- Eu a conheci no meu último ano de estudos em Hogwarts, quando visitava Hogsmeade... Uma moça estranha, sem dúvida. Mas interessante. Conversamos por apenas alguns minutos...

_x-x-Flashback-x-x_

_Hogsmeade estava branca. Todas as ruas e telhados estavam cobertos de neve. Mesmo assim, o vilarejo estava cheio naquele final de semana de visita dos alunos de Hogwarts. Havia burburinho e movimento em todo lugar. A alegria dos estudantes por estarem fora dos muros da escola tornava o frio mais suportável. O Três Vassouras estava repleto. Muitos grupos encontravam-se reunidos em torno das mesas do bar. Até mesmo o balcão estava tomado. Os risos e conversas dos adolescentes preenchiam o local, de forma festiva._

_Mas, alheio a toda a agitação do local, Severus Snape mantinha-se concentrado em sua leitura. Sentado em uma mesa no fundo do bar, tinha diante de si uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, da qual distraidamente bebericava alguns goles de quando em quando, além de pena e tinteiro, que usava para fazer algumas anotações em seu livro. _

_Em meio ao barulho, identificou a voz de Sirius Black, dizendo:_

_- Hei, aqui tem lugar, gata!_

_Chegou a pensar uma ou duas vezes se deveria ter saído do ambiente aquecido da escola e feito lá mesmo seus estudos. Não era adepto do barulho ou de qualquer coisa que sugerisse a diversão comum aos outros garotos da sua idade. Pelo menos nunca tivera muito disso em sua vida até então. Preferia a companhia dos livros._

_Estava imerso nesses pensamentos quando uma voz distraiu sua atenção._

_- Oi, posso me sentar?_

_Snape, contrariado, levantou os olhos para saber quem o havia interrompido._

_- Não há mais lugar algum no bar... Posso me sentar na sua mesa? Prometo não incomodar muito..._

_Diante de si, uma garota lhe sorria. Era muito bonita. Ele reparou nos cachos negros que caíam emoldurando o rosto rosado, ornado de cativantes olhos azuis._

_Mas não demonstrou nada disso em sua expressão. Apenas indicou uma cadeira para a moça e voltou sua atenção para o livro._

_- Obrigada – disse ela, largando no chão uma grande bolsa, sentando-se e apoiando na mesa uma caneca de chocolate fumegante e um exemplar do Profeta Diário – Sou Christine Bellegard – estendeu sua mão para o rapaz._

_Sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do livro, ele respondeu._

_- Severus Snape._

_Christine continuou fitando o rapaz. Com um riso contido no canto dos lábios e erguendo as sobrancelhas, apertou com sua mão esquerda a direita ainda estendida, simulando um cumprimento. Snape levantou os olhos para ela, com uma expressão de curiosidade. A garota sorriu, esticando-se para trás na cadeira._

_- Severus Snape... belo nome... É aluno de Hogwarts, não?_

_- Exato... – ele vira uma página do livro, ainda contrariado. Mas percebeu que ela ainda o observava – E você, certamente não. Nunca a vi antes._

_- Não. Terminei Durmstrang ano passado. Está em que ano?_

_- Sétimo – seu olhar está totalmente concentrado no livro._

_- Ah, então é apenas um ano mais novo do que eu! – Christine abre os braços, num gesto largo. Snape apóia o livro na mesa e volta a olhá-la._

_- Você é estranha..._

_Christine jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo-se divertida._

_- Foi a coisa mais galante que ouvi até hoje, verdade!_

_Snape ficava cada vez mais confuso. Ele dizia uma coisa daquela e ela ria? E o que havia de galante no que ele lhe disse? Estava apenas dizendo a verdade! Era mesmo uma garota estranha... Mas começava a agradar. E como não ia mesmo conseguir continuar sua leitura, colocou o livro de lado._

_- E o que faz em Hogsmeade, senhorita... Bellegard, não?_

_- É... mas chame de Christine, por favor! Estou indo para Londres... morar por lá... – um gole do chocolate – fiz o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas me transferi para Durmstrang porque meus pais foram trabalhar na Bulgária... alguma coisa nos negócios de vassouras e assessórios para quadribol. Saí de lá ano passado e morei na Cornualha com minha avó. Agora estou indo morar sozinha em Londres. Trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, quem sabe... E você, Severus, o que pretende quando terminar Hogwarts?_

_Ele estava desacostumado a ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. Eram poucos os que o chamavam de Severus. Gostou disso._

_- Ainda não sei..._

_- Não? Mas como? Esse é seu último ano! Tirará seus N.I.E.M.s! Precisa saber para onde vai se voltar! Não tem nenhuma ambição?_

_Ambição. Um brilho passou pelos olhos do rapaz._

_- Tenho. Mas é algo que prefiro guardar para mim._

_- Tá! Ok!- Christine espalma as mãos. Fica alguns segundos séria, mas logo volta a sorrir._

_- Hmmm... Segredos! O que se tornará o jovem Severus Snape? Alguma grande potência bruxa?_

_O rapaz não consegue conter uma crispada de lábios, que logo se torna um leve sorriso._

_- Sério, você é mesmo estranha..._

_- Não pior do que você, Ranhoso!_

_Quando levantam os olhos, encontram diante da mesa James e Sirius. O jovem Black joga os cabelos e continua, em tom de provocação._

_- Nunca imaginei que veria essa cena um dia, o Ranhoso sentado numa mesa com uma garota... E que bom gosto, hein? Pena que não dá pra dizer o mesmo del..._

_A frase de Sirius fica incompleta. Christine pega sua bolsa, levanta e puxa Snape pela mão. O rapaz apenas tem tempo de pegar o livro e a pena, enquanto é puxado por Christine para fora do Três Vassouras. Ao saírem, a garota comenta:_

_- Não gosto muito de estrelinhas de colégio. Imagino como deve ser aquele lá em Hogwarts..._

_- Sirius Black... – Snape ergue as sobrancelhas e revira os olhos, em sinal de desprezo. Christine começa a rir._

_- Não é a toa que se acha estrelinha. Olha o nome!_

_Snape começa a rir levemente, junto à garota. Só então percebe que ainda segurava sua mão, e faz menção de soltá-la._

_- Quer mesmo soltar? – Christine deixara de rir e agora mantinha os olhos azuis penetrando os negros do garoto, que se sentiu corar. Ela viu e não perdeu a oportunidade – Que fofo! Você ficou vermelho! – voltava a rir. Mas Snape ficou sério. – Me desculpe. Não queria te deixar constrangido... – sem soltar a mão dele, Christine puxou-o para perto de repente, pousando um beijo em sua face esquerda._

_Snape se assustou. Não esperava o beijo. E também não esperava que ela soltasse sua mão._

_- Preciso ir agora. Meu trem parte logo..._

_- A-até mais... – disse, surpreso por ter sido deixado assim._

Ando por aí querendo te encontrar

Em cada esquina, paro em cada olhar

Deixa a tristeza entrar

Com a esperança em seu lugar

Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva

Minha dádiva

Quero poder jurar que essa paixão

Jamais será...

_- Me mande uma coruja qualquer dia! – Christine disse alegremente, já caminhando. Virou uma rua e sumiu. Snape ainda sentia o calor da mão dagarota na sua e os lábios dela em sua face. Sem mais o que fazer em Hogsmeade, tomou a trilha para a escola e partiu._

Palavras, apenas

Palavras pequenas

Palavras

Ao vento...

_x-x- fim do flashback-x-x_

- ... Depois que saímos do bar, ela me disse para enviar uma coruja, mas jamais enviei ou recebi qualquer mensagem.

Leona mantinha o olhar fixo em Snape agora. Viu que ele trazia a expressão distante. Pensando bem, depois de reavivar essa lembrança, o homem voltou a olhar nos olhos da jovem. Por um instante... Não. Continuou.

- Só fui encontrá-la novamente depois de três anos, em Londres. Eu já era um Comensal da Morte, então. Não poderia negar que me senti atraído por ela na primeira vez em que nos vimos, e que ansiava em vê-la novamente. O mesmo aconteceu a ela. Começamos a nos encontrar com freqüência, geralmente no pequeno apartamento em que ela morava, no subúrbio...

- Era, então, uma relação estável...

- Sim, mas a senhora já deve ter percebido que não sou exatamente o tipo de homem que espera afagos nas costas... E o que há de tão engraçado no que acabo de lhe dizer? – a ironia antes presente em sua voz se desfaz, diante de um sorriso contido pela garota.

- Desculpe, senhor... É que não pude deixar de sorrir... Desde criança, minha mãe costuma me dizer que a faço lembrar do meu pai, porque gosto que me afaguem as costas... Que bobagem... Desculpe-me por interromper com essas coisas familiares, prossiga...

Snape a olha por alguns instantes. Quase desiste de continuar, mas respira fundo e toma mais um gole.

- Tivemos momentos bons, mas era raro eles não serem interrompidos pela minha marca ardendo...

- E ela, como reagia ao fato do senhor ser um Comensal?

- Não acha que já está sendo intrometida demais, senhora Harris?

Leona cora levemente.

- Me desculpe. Mas, por favor, continue! Não o julgarei por algo que já se foi há tanto tempo!

Agora que começara, continuaria. Mas ainda não diria o nome da moça por quem se apaixonara há tanto tempo.

- Está bem, senhora – Snape bufa enquanto completa seu copo, e não percebe um sorriso contido de triunfo dado por Leona – Tivemos um ano e meio juntos. Ela, é claro, não era muito a favor de eu ser um Comensal. Pediu várias vezes para eu deixar Voldemort. Eu comecei a entrar em contato com Dumbledore novamente, e espionava as ações do Lorde das Trevas para a Ordem da Fênix, mas ela não sabia disso. As coisas começavam a ficar perigosas. Temi que o Lorde descobrisse minha companheira. Eu a deixei, então.

- Mas se ela aceitou ficar a seu lado, mesmo sendo um Comensal da Morte, porque no momento em que tinha o apoio da Ordem da Fênix o senhor a deixou?

- Minha cara senhora Harris. Pense no que poderia acontecer se o Lorde das Trevas tivesse de mim a menor desconfiança. E se soubesse que tinha comigo uma jovem e bela moça. Que providência a senhora tomaria para me arrancar informações, no lugar de Voldemort?

- Eu... usaria... a moça...

- Então, entendeu agora ou eu preciso soletrar?

- Sim senhor, entendi... – vendo a expressão da garota ao dizer esta frase, Snape fica pálido e de olhos arregalados, congelado por um instante. Leona tinha mesmo feito aquilo? Ele a vira erguer as sobrancelhas e revirar os olhos? Parecia que, por segundos, ele se olhara em um espelho. Era a mesma expressão de quando ele estava contrariado, quando era bem mais jovem. Pelo menos, achava que não dava mais demonstrações como esta.

Os lábios de Snape se abrem em um esgar, tentativa do sorriso frio para não demonstrar o susto.

- Pois é, minha jovem escritora.

O homem tomou mais um gole de seu vinho. Era estranho. Parecia que, quanto mais falava sobre Christine e sua lembrança era reavivada, mais a garota à sua frente se parecia com sua antiga namorada. Estava enlouquecendo? Seria a quantidade do vinho que já havia tomado, misturado à solidão, à idade e às lembranças que vinham com tanta freqüência? Talvez a razão de ter dado a Leona oportunidade de entrevistá-lo fosse a semelhança dos olhos azuis da jovem senhora Harris com os de Christine.

A moça à sua frente tinha mais ou menos vinte e sete anos. Christine devia ter hoje cinqüenta e um. Poderia muito bem ser filha dela.

Pensou e usar legilimência. Mas teve medo. Assustou-se ante a possibilidade de Leona ser mesmo filha dela. Observou a garota mais uma vez.

A expressão da garota era tranqüila. Mas os olhos passavam uma mensagem diferente. Anotava alguma coisa em seu caderno. Ela tinha mesmo os olhos muito parecidos com os de Christine. Assim como a linha do nariz. E a posição levemente torta dos pés ao sentar. Teve vontade de dizer algo. Droga, como era difícil!

Quanto finalmente havia conseguido reunir um pouco de coragem e abria os lábios para dizer qualquer coisa, Leona fora mais rápida.

- O senhor nunca mais teve qualquer contato com a moça?

- Não – seu rosto tornara-se novamente sombrio – nunca mais falei com ela.

- Deseja reencontrá-la?

- Isso está se tornando uma entrevista para aquelas revistas bruxas adolescentes, senhora Harris.

- Me perdoe, senhor Snape, mas o assunto se tornou de meu interesse – tão logo terminou a frase, Leona arregalou os olhos. A voz saíra um pouco mais alta e dura do que pretendera. Quer dizer, não pretendia nem que a frase tivesse saído! A língua a traíra. Snape a fitava, surpreso.

- Como disse, senhora?

- E-eu... me desculpe...

- Porque o assuntou se tornou de seu interesse?

- Eu estou colhendo informações, ora...

- Não, senhora. Um romance adolescente de um ex-Comensal não deve ter tanto peso numa pesquisa sobre essa guerra... – ele se colocara de pé.

- Então me diga o nome dela! – Leona se surpreendera com sua língua novamente. A frase saíra quase gritada. Estava de pé também.

Snape agora crispava os lábios.

- Me diga todo o seu nome, primeiro.

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes.

- Leona... Bellegard Harris – os olhos azuis começaram a marejar.

Silêncio por alguns instantes. Apenas o som do tecido da capa de Snape, que a ajeitava.

- O nome dela é Christine – sua voz saiu baixa e suave, mas muito bem audível. Seu semblante estava sério.

Leona levou as mãos ao rosto, sentando-se devagar. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela face rosada.

- Eu sabia... eu sabia... – escondeu o rosto nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos – Eu desconfiei no momento em que começou a falar dela, e depois a me olhar diferente... Eu reconheci a história... ela me dizia...

Snape sentou-se.

- Quem é... o... seu pai?

- A mamãe jamais casou depois de você! Não está claro? Quer que eu soletre? Olha o meu cabelo! Eu me vi no senhor quando cheguei e me abriu a porta, levantando as sobrancelhas!

Errara. Quanto a não fazer mais essa expressão. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, juntou as mãos e encostou a testa nelas. Respirou fundo. Era isso.

- Foi por isso que ela me enrolou... Que tentou me fazer desistir de vir aqui... – ela ainda falou.

Snape levantou o rosto, devagar. Sentia uma ardência atrás dos olhos. Levantou o olhar para ela.

- Eu não sabia...

Um som esquisito quebrou o novo silêncio que se formara. Leona, enxugando os olhos, remexeu a mochila e retirou dela um pequeno aparelho preto, que Snape não conhecia e observava com curiosidade. Ela o abriu e apertou algo nele, o que fez a estranha musiquinha parar imediatamente. Depois, encostando-o no ouvido, ela falou.

- Harris. – um instante de silêncio, o rosto da garota empalideceu – Eu estou bem... É, estou com a moto... – então Snape percebeu que ela conversava com alguém. A moça levantou-se e começava a caminhar nervosamente pela sala, por trás da poltrona – Não, não! Não se preocupe, logo eu volto pra casa... Não precisa... Ah, mamãe... – foi a vez de Snape ficar ainda mais pálido, sentindo um frio esquisito no estômago - ... Sim, Spinner's End... – os ombros da garota caíram, para logo se erguerem rapidamente - Não, mãe, por favor, não... – ela relanceara Snape – Tá... mas não precisava... Sim, eu descobri... Não, não estou chateada, só um pouco chocada... Até.

Ela fechara o aparelhinho e o colocara novamente na mochila, sentando-se. Abaixou a cabeça entre os joelhos e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos. Snape a olhava, sem ação.

- Não me mate por isso, tá? – a voz da garota saía abafada.

- Pelo quê? – a resposta de Snape saiu baixa.

_Eu estive pensando nos nossos tempos de juventude  
Só tinha eu e você  
nós éramos jovens, selvagens e livres_

Mas não precisou aguardar resposta. Um estalo, seguido de grandes chamas verdes vindas da lareira dizimaram quaisquer dúvidas.

O coração de Snape acelerou. De um salto, ele se pôs de pé. Leona continuou sentada.

_Agora nada pode te tirar de mim  
Nós já estivemos naquela estrada antes  
Mas agora já acabou, e você continua voltando pra ter mais_

Batendo as cinzas da roupa, se encontrava diante da lareira uma mulher alta e de longos cachos negros. Os cativantes olhos azuis, que outrora possuíam um brilho adolescente, agora transmitiam preocupação. Uma grossa capa vermelha cobria a longa veste branca que trajava.

- Mamãe – Leona levantou do sofá e foi até a mulher, que a abraçou e depositou um beijo em seus cabelos.

Afastou um pouco o rosto da cabeça da filha.

_Meu bem, você é tudo o que eu quero  
Quando você está aqui deitada em meus braços  
Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar, estamos no paraíso  
E o amor é tudo o que eu preciso  
E __eu o achei aqui em seu coração  
Não é tão difícil enxergar, estamos no paraíso  
_

- Olá, Severus... – seus olhos estavam começando a marejar, enquanto fitava o homem.

Leona passou a observá-lo também.

- Christine... – ele não saíra do lugar. Seus olhos ainda ardiam. E ele não deixaria que passasse disso. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que não precisava esconder o que sentia. Não dela. Jamais precisara.

- Como você está?

- Levando... e você?

- Estou bem... Um pouco nervosa, apenas...

- Ah...

- Conheceu nossa menina...

- Muito tarde, acredito...

- Sim, muito tarde... – Christine dera um sorriso triste – É uma bela moça, não é? – olhou para sua filha – Teimosa como você... e brilhante como você... Meu orgulho...

_Oh, uma vez na sua vida você acha alguém  
Que irá fazer seu mundo virar  
Te colocar pra cima quando você se sentir pra baixo  
É, nada pode mudar o que você significa pra mim  
Oh, tem muitas coisas que eu poderia dizer  
Mas só me abraça agora, porque o nosso amor irá iluminar o caminho  
_

Snape apenas as observa. Não havia como negar, agora, olhando as duas juntas. Mãe e filha.

- Ela é tão bonita quanto você... – falou, por fim.

- Ah, obrigada... uma pena que não a viu no vestido de noiva... Ralph estava tão feliz também...

- Quem é Ralph?

- Meu marido – disse a moça – Ele é trouxa.

O homem olhou espantado para as duas.

- É, parece que perdi muita coisa...

_Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo  
Por alguma coisa que chegasse  
Por um amor que viesse junto  
Agora nossos sonhos estão se realizando  
Através dos bons e dos maus momentos  
__É, eu estarei lá por você_

_  
_Novo sorriso triste de Christine. Leona mantinha os olhos baixos, assim como seu pai. Snape voltou a falar.

- Porque não me contou, Christine?

- Porque você não me deixou. Eu tentei lhe dizer na noite em que você foi embora... Eu disse que queria lhe contar algo, lembra? Lembra-se que você não me deu tempo algum de dizer algo?

Os dois voltaram para aquela noite fria, há quase trinta anos...

_x-x-Flashback-x-x_

_Frio. E cinza. Londres era cinza naquele fim de tarde._

_Snape aparatou num dos becos do subúrbio e seguiu para a entrada do velho prédio. Trazia a expressão tão sombria como sempre. Adentrou o prédio e subiu rapidamente os lances de escada até o quarto andar. Cruzou o corredor e parou em frente à porta do nº 32. Revirou os bolsos à procura das chaves. Não as encontrou. Olhou para os lados, para ver se algum dos vizinhos trouxas estava por perto. Ninguém. Pegou a varinha de dentro das vestes e sussurrou:_

_- Alorromora._

_Sabia que Christine detestava quando ele fazia isso, mas não ficaria parado na porta até ela chegar. Entrou._

_O pequeno apartamento trouxa onde Christine morava estava vazio. Snape acendeu a luz. Estranhou por ela ainda não estar em casa, pois geralmente a moça chegava cedo do Ministério._

_Foi até a pequena cozinha e colocou uma chaleira sobre o fogão. Com um gesto da varinha, o fogo se acendeu e a chaleira logo começou a borbulhar. Conjurou uma xícara e serviu-se de chá, enquanto a garota não chegava._

_De repente, uma ardência no seu braço esquerdo. Levou a mão até o local onde estava tatuada a Marca Negra._

_- Vai ter de esperar mais um pouco... – disse, com uma careta._

_Logo, ouviu o barulho de chaves na porta. Seu coração deu um salto. Cada vez parecia mais difícil o que estava prestes a fazer._

_- Severus! Já chegou! – Christine fechou a porta e jogou sua bolsa, seu cachecol e uma sacola de papel pardo sobre o sofá da sala. Quando Snape saiu da cozinha para encontrá-la, ela tirou seu casaco e o jogou junto aos outros pertences. Cruzou o cômodo e jogou-se nos braços do namorado, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios._

_- Ih, você tá todo tenso... O que foi? – disse, sorridente. Como ele se manteve da mesma forma, o sorriso dela sumiu – Severus, o que aconteceu? Eu sei que as coisas estão difíceis, mas eu tô aqui! Sabe que pode conversar comigo. – seu sorriso retorna – Mas eu senti cheiro de chá! Vem cá tomar uma xícara comigo! Tenho uma coisa pra te contar..._

_- Eu tenho que te dizer algo, também – ele cortou, estacando na sala. Sentiu a Marca arder pela segunda vez. Christine virou-se para encará-lo, surpresa._

_- O que foi?_

_- Minha decisão foi tomada._

_- Que decisão, Severus?_

_Ele a guiou até o sofá e a fez sentar-se, sentando logo em seguida. Mantinha a expressão séria e fria. Christine percebeu, e se sentiu incomodada._

_- Não precisa colocar na minha frente a mesma máscara que usa entre os Comensais, Severus._

_- É exatamente sobre o que quero lhe dizer. – sua expressão não mudou – Me disse várias vezes que chegaria o momento em que eu escolheria entre seguir o Lorde das Trevas e continuar minha vida com você. Minha decisão está tomada._

_Christine fitava o chão. O rosto começou a avermelhar, e logo finos fios de lágrimas corriam por ele._

_- Eu já entendi._

_Uma nova ardência, mais forte do que as duas anteriores, fez com que Snape apertasse o braço esquerdo. Christine deu um sorriso triste, sem levantar o olhar marejado._

_- Vá. Seu mestre o está chamando – seu braço fez um gesto sem qualquer energia, em direção à porta – se esse é o destino que escolheu, eu o respeito. Mas agora vá. Ou ele se zangará com você._

_Ele levantou-se, fitando-a. Nenhum pedido para que ficasse. Nenhum protesto. Já devia esperar por isso. Conhecia Christine muito bem. Apenas esperava que ela compreendesse a razão de ele a estar deixando. Foi até a porta e a abriu. Relanceou a moça e viu que ela não havia levantado o olhar. Saiu._

_Desceu as escadas e saiu do prédio. A noite já havia caído. Não haveria risco de ser visto no beco. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não deixaria seu rosto transparecer nada. Fez o possível para controlar a dor que sentia e esvaziar a mente, se preparando para estar na presença do Lorde das Trevas._

_Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e aparatou._

_x-x- fim do Flashback-x-x_

- Ia me dizer... que...

- Que estava grávida. Sim.

- Devia ter me dito.

- Você faria diferente?

_A cada suspiro seu  
A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada ligação que você quebrar  
A cada passo que você der  
Eu estarei te observando  
_

Snape abaixou a cabeça, depois passou o olhar pelos quadros, pela parede de pedra, e por fim se deixou fitar o fogo da lareira.

- Sabe por que fiz isso?

Christine soltou Leona, e a moça foi para a poltrona que ocupava antes da mãe chegar.

- Eu o compreendo.

- Eu queria preservá-la.

- Eu sei.

_A cada simples dia_

_A cada palavra que você falar  
A cada jogo que você jogar  
A cada noite que você ficar_

_Eu estarei te observando_

- Se desconfiassem de mim e descobrissem você, poderiam usá-la. Não poderia arriscar você dessa forma.

Leona, que se mantivera em silêncio até então, resolveu falar.

- Por que o senhor não procurou mamãe depois da primeira queda de Voldemort? E nem depois da segunda?

Snape sentiu como se acertassem um soco em seu estômago. Seus olhos começaram a avermelhar. Sem chão, ele sentou-se em sua poltrona.

- Fiz coisas horríveis... de que até hoje me arrependo... – escondeu o rosto na mão direita e enterrou a esquerda nos cabelos – Não era digno de incomodar sua mãe com minha presença...

_Oh, não vê  
Que você pertence a mim?  
Meu pobre coração dói  
A cada passo seu  
A cada movimento que você fizer  
A cada promessa que você não cumprir  
A cada sorriso que você fingir  
A cada direito que você fizer valer  
Eu estarei te observando  
_

Christine encaminhou-se até ele e ajoelhou-se à sua frente, tomando seu rosto nas mãos.

- Severus, olhe pra mim...

Relutante, ele levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos.

- Acha que eu não o aceitaria? Que eu nem ao menos tentaria compreender o que lhe aconteceu?

- Eu matei Dumbledore, Christine... Matei aquele que sempre acreditou em mim... o único que sempre me defendeu... E eu causei a morte de uma amiga... Lily Potter morreu por minha causa...

- E se ela não morresse, Harry Potter não teria a vantagem que teve sobre Voldemort. Quanto a Dumbledore, foi ele mesmo quem lhe pediu! Ele sabia o que estava fazendo! E você já quitou sua dívida, ajudou na queda do Lorde das Trevas...

Snape a olhava, tentando entender como ela sabia dessas ligações. E como se eles nunca tivessem se separado, ela ainda era capaz de descobrir o que ele queria dizer sem palavras.

- Tenho acompanhado as pesquisas de Leona, e conheci alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix. Sei de algumas coisas que aconteceram. Agora, por favor, não se sinta assim... O tempo de se culpar já passou... – Christine soltou o rosto de Snape e passou os braços pelos seus ombros, trazendo-o para um abraço. O homem o aceitou, enlaçando suas costas. Só então se deu conta de como aquele abraço lhe fez falta nesses anos todos. Se pudesse tê-los tido em todos os dias de sua vida talvez tivesse sido uma pessoa diferente.

_Desde que você se foi fiquei perdido, sem rastros  
Sonho de noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto  
Olho ao redor mas você é insubstituível  
Sinto-me frio e almejo se__u abraço  
Fico aqui chorando, meu bem, meu bem, por favor  
_

As lágrimas que Christine segurara até aquele momento finalmente rolaram. Ela também sentira muita falta daquele homem. Por mais que ele tivesse sido um servo de Voldemort, tivesse sangue em suas mãos, que fosse muito duro tanto com as pessoas ao seu redor quanto consigo próprio e tivesse mil defeitos, era dessa forma que ela o queria e amava. Doía ele nao ter voltado para ela assim que toda aquela loucura acabara. Mas o compreendia. Sempre o compreendera, ou ao menos se esforçava para isso. Também não era perfeita, exatamente por esse motivo não poderia cobrar dele a perfeição.

- Eu não sabia... não sabia sobre ela... Eu teria voltado...

_Eu estarei te observando  
A cada suspiro seu  
A cada movimento seu  
Eu estarei te observando  
Eu estarei te observando_

Leona apenas observava a cena. Passara toda a sua vida sem a presença do pai. O que tinha era algumas coisas que sua mãe falava. Que ela era teimosa como o pai. Que ela erguia as sobrancelhas como ele. Que ele era isso, era aquilo. Mas nunca lhe disse seu nome. Agora tinha ele diante de si, e não sabia o que fazer. Era estranho... Ainda mais porque vira a mãe afagando as costas de seu pai...

Mas algo de que podia ter certeza era que sua mãe não guardava mágoa alguma. Muito pelo contrário, o amava como sempre. Quanto a ela própria, cresceu admirando a imagem de seu pai que a mãe lhe passara, mesmo que se questionasse o porquê de nunca tê-lo conhecido. E agora, depois de toda a pesquisa para seu livro, aprendeu a admirar Severus Snape, o homem que teve de fazer todo o "trabalho sujo" para que tudo desse certo no final.

Esse homem era o seu pai. E estava ali, agora, diante dela, abraçado à sua mãe.

Leona saiu de sua poltrona e se ajoelhou ao lado dos dois. Snape e Christine levantaram os olhos para ela, e os três se observaram por alguns instantes. Até que Leona os abraçou.

Deixaram-se ficar assim, só mais um pouco.

O tempo de se culpar já passou.

Um homem pode contar mil mentiras  
Eu aprendi bem minha lição  
E espero viver para contar o segredo que guardo  
Até então ele estará queimando dentro de mim

Eu sei onde a beleza mora  
Eu a vi uma vez, conheço o calor que ela dá  
A luz que você nunca conseguiria enxergar  
Brilha lá dentro, você não pode tirá-la de mim

Se eu fugisse  
Eu não teria força para ir muito longe  
Como eles poderiam escutar as batidas do meu coração?  
Será que vai esfriar, o segredo que eu escondo?  
Será que vou envelhecer?  
Como eles poderiam escutar?  
Quando é que eles vão aprender?  
Como eles vão saber?

&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Nota da autora**_** –**

**Weeeh! Minha primeira fic pro SnapeFest \o/! Lágrimas de emoção... **

**Gostei muito da brincadeira! Só espero que tenha ficado boa, afinal, essa é a minha segunda fic de Harry Potter – e, vejam só, é a segunda sobre o Snape!**

**Amei ter "conhecido" a Leona. A Christine também. Ambas me divertiram muito. Espero que elas divirtam a todos tanto quanto a mim.**

**As músicas usadas nesta fic sã****o, na ordem, **_**Impossível – Bikíni Cavadão, Palavras – Cássia Eller, Heaven – Bryan Adams, Every Breath You Take – The Police **_**(sendo essa a minha música preferida entre todas as que eu ouvi até hoje) e **_**Live to Tell – Madonna**_**, finalizando.**

**Agradecimentos à Bloomy, beta maravilhosa, companheira de matsuris e conselheira de fics, que me apresentou – piada interna – ao maravilhoso mundo de Harry Potter e que discute comigo – uma defendendo o Sirius e a outra defendendo o Snape (e Ranhoso é o raio você sabe onde!). Ao Alan Rickman, que concordou em participar dessa humilde fanfic e interpretar mais uma vez Severus Snape brilhantemente (ou tanto quanto a autora permitiu XD). À Liv Tyler, por viver Leona Harris. À Andie McDowell, por ser minha Christine Bellegard no final da história. Ao lindo menino do quinto período de Ciências da Computação à noite, da Tuiuti aqui em Curitiba (onde eu estudo Jornalismo), por ser o Severus Snape Comensal da Morte (eu sei que talvez você jamais leia isso aqui, mas tá valendo, afinal, quem mandou você ser tão parecido com o Sevie? Desculpe se eu vivo te olhando pelos corredores e pelo campus! É algo mais forte do que eu! Magia, meu bem!). À Ana Paula Arósio, por ser a Christine na segunda lembrança – na qual o Sevie vai embora (se deu bem, hein, garoto de Ciências da Computação?).**

**Agradeço ainda à Mariângela Bellegard, a Nymphadora Tonks do nosso quinto período de Jornalismo (todos da nossa classe que lêem Harry Potter concordam que você É a própria Tonks, Mári!), por ter "emprestado" seu sobrenome à Christine. Mesmo que você nem tome conhecimento dessa fic.**

**E, como nã****o podia deixar de ser, a todas essas meninas que amam o melhor mestre de Poções que Hogwarts já conheceu!**

**E vamos rumo ao próximo Fest!**

**Ety.**


End file.
